Sherlock
by Spocky99
Summary: This is a story about Sherlock meeting a new friend. Knowing he can't go back to Baker Street, he finds new trust in this girl and tells her his biggest secret ever. Will she place her trust in him as she reaches her breaking point or will she run out and tell the world?


**Chapter One**

The wind battered the lone, young woman's face as she stared across the busy city, under the night-lit sky. She was at the end of it all. She couldn't do it anymore. Some days she felt like dying, she got so sick of crying. Her arms spread wide as she let a lone tear crawl down her left cheek.

"Stop!" She turned around to face a tall stranger submerged in darkness, standing along with her on the rooftop. She gave the person a questioned look and let another tear creep down her cheek. "Don't, don't jump,"

"Wh-what?" Her throat caught as she wondered why someone would care- somebody she didn't even know for that matter.

"Don't jump. I thought what I said was quite obvious." The man stated, the girl found this rude and had not changed her mind of ending her painful life.

"Why? Why do you care? I don't even know who you are!" She shouted at the top of her voice at the man, angered and tired, she flopped her arms out and around her.

The man stepped out of the shadow he was previously submerged in, "I'm a dead man." He said plainly.

"Is this some sort of a sick joke?" The young woman asked, now starting to confront the mysterious gentleman.

"No. I did it to save my friends." The man explained, now staring directly staring into the girl's tired grey eyes, still holding out his right arm.

"Well, if you're a dead man then how come you're standing right in front of me?" She asked, still obviously upset by the convenience.

"I faked my death. You may have heard about an incident at St. Bartholomew's Hospital." The man answered, taking a gentle step towards the girl.

She examined the man and scanned her brain through the depressing news of the past few months. "Holy shit! You're Sherlock Holmes!" The girl said in disbelief, recognising the face of him, the man nodded. "Oh god, sorry about the, uhm, language," she apologised, and wiped the tears away from her face with her sleeve, managing to crack a tiny smile.

"It's ok, they are just words. Words that are put into a certain category that suggests that they are _bad. _They are only rude if you intend them to be." The man said comfortably, he hadn't been able to be himself for a while, and was happy to be back to his usual genius.

The girl took a step closer to the man, brushing her long brown hair behind her ears. "Thanks, that was pretty cool," she said, feeling stupid with herself, letting out an awkward laughy-cry at the end of her sentence.

Sherlock smiled and twitched his fingers in a motion for the girl to move further away from the edge of the building. "Come on," he said in a gentle tone.

The girl walked slowly towards Sherlock and smiled, trying to hold back more tears from her shaking body. "I'm Seb by the way." She said, holding out her hand for a hand shake. Sherlock looked down at her hand and then back up at her face; he rolled his eyes and shook it quite firmly. "My father is German, his parents were Hungarian and that's why my name is Sebastiana." She added.

"I thought that Sebastiana was an Italian or Spanish name," He suggested.

"I don't know, someone was called Sebastian somewhere in there." She replied tiredly.

Sherlock just nodded and carried on walking to the stairs at the other end of the roof. "You're the only one who knows, you know?" He mentioned, looking at her.

"You what?" She asked, pausing for a moment to examine Sherlock. She was honoured yet ashamed at Sherlock's decision.

"You are the first person to know that I am alive," He answered quite plainly.

"Ok then, well. How do you know that I won't tell anyone? How do you know that I won't run to 221B Baker Street and tell John and Ms Hudson the truth?" Lana asked, shivering from the bitter bite of the cold wind.

"Because I know that you won't." Sherlock said, clinking down the metal stairs.

Seb was quick to follow as her curiosity got the better of her. "What do you mean 'I know you won't'?"

"Well, let's just think. You were just about to through yourself from the top of that building, suggesting that you don't have friends, family or possibly have a job. So I noticed you standing on deaths edge and I thought; Hang on, this woman needs a friend." Sherlock answered, making his way down to the bottom of the stairs, turning around to see Seb consuming the information.

"Wow, ok um. What if I don't want to be your friend?" She replied, walking slower with her arms folded.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "Oh come on now, I saw how surprised you were when you heard my voice on the roof, you jumped a little and your whole body tensed, especially your legs. Also your reaction, 'Holy shit! It's Sherlock Holmes!' you were going to say more but you stopped yourself, why? Because_ you _are afan girl. Yes, you are a fan girl of me and you would do anything to see me on the street never mind being prevented from hurtling yourself to the ground by me. That's why." Sherlock was spinning in circles, imitating Seb and being marvellous in every way, and he loved it.

Sebastiana laughed nervously, "You're right, that's me." She replied gobsmacked yet somehow not surprised at such genius.

"I know, of course I know." Sherlock said, still obviously happy to back to his usual self.

The pair then carried on walking out of the dark and damp alley way until they reached the busy Oxford street, passing drunk people falling over and shouting abuse, lines of traffic and various buildings. They had been submerged in silence for a good and long ten minutes apart from the occasional sniff from Seb. They arrived at a quiet café that had the odd person using their phones and laptops. Sherlock walked in and Sebastiana followed. They sat at a secluded table- away from the windows facing the taxi filled streets.

"So… Why here?" Sebastiana asked, looking around at the grey and empty walls.

"Why not?" He questioned, with a gleam in his eye.

"why a secluded and dull café like this?" She quizzed, shivering from the plain room.

"I like it here." He said, smiling.

"Okay…" She answered twiddling her thumbs. "Yeah… I'm just gonna go…" Seb said, rising from the wooden bench. Sherlock raised his head and frowned.

"No, don't go. Not yet." He protested, grabbing a hold of her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Why?" She asked, grabbing his arm to try and pull him away.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." He said softly, she couldn't resist it and she sat back down.


End file.
